


Bedrest

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, OTP Feels, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Jin takes a brief moment to reflect between her morning tea and nausea.





	Bedrest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Jin presses her lips to her mug, but doesnt take a sip. Her mug has gone cold along with the morning nausea. Lee — no, his real name is Zuko, something which she still struggles to grasp. 

Lee will be their son's name. Her dreams continue promising a dark-haired son with his uncles kind eyes and negotiation skills. 

Everyone here still knows her husband by his former name. Their son will be viewed as an extension of his father.

“I could use some assistance,” she shouts. “Bedrest has always been boring. Our shop cannot reopen until our son arrives. I love you, but miss interaction with other people.” 

“I love you, too,” he replies with a laugh. “I've got some tea, which uncle swears will induce labor.”

“We aren't trying any more of his teas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
